


Crazy

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Non graphic smut, Series Ten, Vault - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: 'What's wrong with me being crazy?'short drabble set at some point during series ten





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> been reading quite a few twelve/missy things recently so i thought i'd have a go, new characters for me writing wise but enjoy :)

'What's wrong with me being crazy?'

Missy lept up from behind her piano, swinging her umbrella as she stalked towards the Doctor, all graceful legs and swinging hips. The Doctor rolled his eyes. 'You know what I mean. You're not _safe_  yet Missy. I can't let you out, I made an oath.' Missy came yet closer, passing through the forcefield meant to contain her in the centre of the room as if it where water. The Doctor gulped as she sat on his lap in the armchair, swinging a leg over so she was straddling him. She stroked a calculated finger over his jawline. 'Define _safe_.' She breathed into his ear, sending chills through his body. Her powerful eyes locked with his. Even though the Doctor was holding all the power, it was obvious Missy was in control. It was intoxicating, when she was like this the Doctor could never resist her.

He stroked a delicate hand up her outer thigh, tentatively pushing her long skirts up. The other hand he rested on the arm of the chair, tapping out the rhythm of four that had once been used as a weapon against him by the woman he was now struggling to restrain himself around. Missy sighed headily, eyes becoming half lidded and dreamy in the way she knew drive the Doctor crazy. The rhythm faltered. 'Missy...' he murmered, trying to keep his thoughts under control. Her eyes, alight with mischief, widened with mock innocence. 'What?' The Doctor struggled to keep a lazy grin off of his face as both of her hands came up to cup his face, stroking the rough stubble on his jaw, as his hand explored further up her thigh, as his fingers were unable to keep tapping. 'Missy...'

This time she said nothing, just brought her face to his and kissed him, soft and gentle but insistent. He did nothing to stop him, even though he knew he ought to. Instead he let himself be taken over by her control, let her hands guide his to just where she wanted them. They laughed breathily into each other's mouths. This is how it always happened, how it always would. The Doctor just couldn't resist the charms of his Mistress.


End file.
